


Stage Fright, Treatment Of

by kageygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thom E. Gemcity clinging to a ladder" on YouTube would be nothing compared to "Thom E. Gemcity getting a blow job from his partner" on PornTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright, Treatment Of

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle V, prompts: Tony/Tim, book tour, wall.

"Tony," Tim says, but that's all he says. He can't decide whether to follow it up with _not here_ or _not now_ or _oh, god, don't stop_ , but it would probably be the last one, and he doesn't want Tony to think this was a good idea.

It's a really--really--bad idea. _Oh, god, don't stop._

Tony makes a pleased, deep-throated noise of satisfaction, like when he sees a red Ferrari out on the road, or when Tim brought home _The Essential Steve McQueen Collection_ on DVD. Tim looks down, and Tony smiles around Tim's cock, mischief in his eyes, before he does the thing with his throat and Tim drops his head back against the door with a gasp.

The door rattles from the impact, and Tim's heart rate shoots up. They locked it, but he's sure that every employee in this--he can't even remember what bookstore chain it is right now--has a key to the break room, and, god, they're going to get caught any minute.

"Thom E. Gemcity clinging to a ladder" on YouTube would be nothing compared to "Thom E. Gemcity getting a blow job from his partner" on PornTube.

He opens his eyes and reaches down to push Tony away--hating himself a little more each second--but Tony shrugs him off and ups the tempo, jacking Tim with one hand and rolling his balls with the palm of the other, sliding one finger up behind--

Tim comes, sagging against the break room door and panting hard enough that Tony's going to say something. He wouldn't be Tony if he didn't.

Tony gives him a minute, pushing himself to his feet with an overdone groan of effort, dusting off his jeans with ostentatious swats. Then he looks over at Tim and raises his eyebrows. "You going to live, there, McGee?"

"Screw you," he says, lolling his head forward.

"Maybe later," Tony says, with a dirty grin, as he tucks Tim back in and fastens his pants, straightening his clothes and brushing out the wrinkles. "Don't you have a reading to do out there?"

"I hate you," Tim says, accepting a hand upright, making sure his knees will hold him.

"No, you don't," Tony says, and gives him a kiss for luck.


End file.
